The Desire of Miku Hatsune
by Meimirigu
Summary: It started with a longing to be popular and loved by everyone. It turned into a dream come true, but it had always been corrupt. And now, as her world collapses under a pile of rotting lies, Miku isn't sure what to do.
1. Prologue

_From the deepest desires often come the deadliest hate. ~Socrates _

**The Desire of Miku Hatsune  
**

_Prologue_

Miku stepped down the hallway of ice, her frozen steps in tune with the whispers that surrounded her.

Hate, hate, hate, that's all they whispered.

"_She cheated on him."_

"_I heard that too!"_

"_What a slut!"_

"_Don't date that girl, even though she's cute, she's a succubus."_

"_Really?"_

"_I dare you to ask if the rumors are true."_

"_No way!"_

"_We already know they're true. It's obvious, look at the shame in her face."_

"_Whore."_

"_Bitch."_

"_I hate her."_

The lies that surrounded her were soul crushing.

She tried her hardest not to cry. It was her fault that they hated her, even if their reasons were lies. It as all her fault, she should have known her place.

It started with a longing, to be popular, and loved by everyone.

It turned into a dream come true, but it had always been corrupt.

It continued as an innocent love, but it quickly spiraled into a relationship full of abuse.

And now, as her world collapsed under a pile of rotting lies, she knew it had all started with a desire.

But what she didn't know, is how it would end.

* * *

_Ohh! Confusing prologue!_

_After I wrote another story that raised issues about hate, I wanted to write another one. Of course, this is going to be more planned than that one was, and it probably won't end up being as good, but I hope it'll make you think just as that one did, if you read it._

_This story is mainly about rumors, hatred, and desire for something more._

_So, enjoy. And review, tell me if you like it. Oh, and I probably won't be able to update this as often as I would like, so I probably won't have another chapter for a while. I'm quite busy._

_Don't hate! Love! ~Meimei  
_

_If you desire many things, many things will seem few. ~Benjamin Franklin _


	2. First Desire

_A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same. ~Elbert Hubbard_

**The Desire of Miku Hatsune**

_First Desire_

Miku Hatsune brushed a lock of teal hair out of her face, placing it behind her ear. She stared down at her desk, bored, as clouds began to roll into the sky, filtering the sunlight. She set her chin on her hand, turning her head to the window. She stared at the mass of gray through her black-rimmed glasses.

_Will it rain?_

Disruptive voices sounded from the classroom door as a group of popular girls stepped in. They were clearly discussing makeup or boys or some new, girly television show, all of which where topics that Miku had no interest in. Their chatter abruptly silenced as they came to the realization that the only other person in the room besides their group was Miku. They exchanged looks of dislike as they moved to their desks and began bantering again, less freely.

There as nothing wrong with Miku. She was a bit of an outcast, but there wasn't anything off about her appearance. She was the smartest in her class, but it's not like she boasted. It could have been the fact that she seemed to have no personality, and made no attempt to obtain a social life at all. It was because she was shy. She just wasn't talkative, was there anything wrong with that?

More people began to file into the room, mostly in groups, gossiping to one another about various topics. They bantered like crows on telephone wires, chattering until their teacher quieted them. It was always like this. It was always the same. People came and went, leading a meaningless, tiny life, thinking that the world revolved around them, and they never saw more than their narrow mind would allow. And yet, Miku was insanely jealous. She longed to be popular, like most of them were. She wished she could gossip and laugh as easily as they could. She wished she could wear her school uniform cutely, instead of following the rules so much. She desired to be loved, but Miku wasn't cute, talkative, or flirtatious. She was just the smart girl with the pigtails and the square glasses. She was just Miku.

X

The day sluggishly went on, without any odd happenings. Classes went on, and time passed, and before soon it was time for lunch.

"Miku~!" Teto Kasane pulled a chair up to Miku's desk, a grin plastered on her face. She sat down quickly, placing her lunch on the desk. "How's it going?"

Miku smiled at Teto, who was really one of her only friends. "It's going fine, as it usually is."

"GET OFF!" An angry crossdresser with flaming red hair entered the classroom, trying to shake another girl off of his back.

"Not until you buy me more coffee!" the tall girl clung to him from behind, leaning on her with full weight.

"FFF- DAMNIT RUKO! Fine! I'll buy you coffee!"

"Yaaaay~" Ruko released Ritsu, throwing her arms up in victory.

Ritsu pulled a few coins out of somewhere in his skirt and threw them at Ruko. "Go buy yourself some coffee, idiot. You're lucky I didn't kick you, or we would have to call an ambulance." He patted her head, and she reacted like a cat, rubbing her face on his shoulder, before she ran off to the vending machine.

Ritsu stepped over to Miku's desk, frowning slightly. "Hey guys."

"Ritsu, Ritsu! I brought you lunch again." She set a bento box in front of him, making him smile at the thought of Teto's home-cooked meals.

A white haired girl walked in the classroom. She was obviously a year or two older than any of them.

"Hey kid!" She laughed as she leaned down and squished Ritsu's face into her chest.

"Please just let me eat lunch, Haku." The flailed his arms in an attempt to push Haku off of himself.

"Mkay!" She let him go, and fell to the floor.

"Wha- Haku are you drunk?" Teto moved over to the floor, trying to wake Haku from her drunken sleep.

Miku sighed at them. They were her friends, sure, but none of them truly understood her. Miku looked at the world and saw cold, boring people. Ritsu and Teto looked at it and saw nothing but good things. Though, it hadn't always been that way. The year before, Ritsu had tried to kill himself because of his classmates' constant teasing. Clearly they were awful people, but Ritsu and Teto saw their classmates as people who could be forgiven. Miku saw them for who they really were. And yet, her burning desire to be loved by everyone continued to grow.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

X

Miku stepped out of the school bathroom, feeling more awake after splashing water on her face.

"I'm sorry. I like someone else." A new, monotone voice sounded from around the corner. Miku paused to listen.

"B-but, Ted! I love you!" At hearing this, Miku couldn't help but take a peek and see who was talking.

A girl with long, golden hair was hugging a pink haired boy, smothering her face into his chest. She was clearly upset, sobbing. Obviously, the girl was confessing.

"You don't love me. You like me, and unfortunately, I don't really like you. I'm sorry. Now, it's no reason to cry..." He tried to push her off, but she didn't budge. "I've got to get to class..." He gave her a look of pity. The girl stopped hugging him suddenly, and pushed herself away.

"You know what, Ted? You're just a jerk. Y-you gave me signs that you liked me. It was clear! And then... now you brush me off like a bug. I hate you!" She screamed words, not bothering to stop and wonder if they hurt him. She dashed off, the opposite way from where Miku was spying.

Ted sighed, shaken but calm, as if this were a daily thing for him. He turned on his heel and began to walk in the direction were the girl had run off to, but he stopped, and looked back, right at where Miku was.

"How much of that did you see?"

She gazed at him with wide teal eyes, completely silent, unable to answer.

"...it doesn't matter anyways..." He started stepping away, nonchalantly brushing off Miku's silence.

Speechless, Miku slipped back to class, unnoticed, but she couldn't help but acknowledge a strange mix of sympathy and guilt in the pit of her stomach.

X

"And for homework, do the problems listed on the board..." Miku's teacher said these final words to class before the school day was declared over, and students began leaving the room.

Miku packed her few papers, and closed her schoolbag. She was the last person out of her classroom, as usual. She closed the door behind her, quietly.

The hallway was deserted, as everyone was either rushing home or in an after school activity. Miku swung her bag gently back and forth in pace with her steps. It wasn't raining, but the gloom outside of the nearby window was suffocating. Feeling a bit too alone, she quietly began to sing a ballad that her brother had taught her. She slowed her echoing steps to the tempo, listening to her clear voice bounce off of the walls.

There were few things in life that Miku truly enjoyed, but music was something that she couldn't help but love. Singing was her hobby, though she was too self conscious to let anyone but her brother hear her.

Hurried footsteps behind her cut her voice off.

"Hey! Girl with teal pigtails!"

Miku turned around, hoping silently that they hadn't heard her sing.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. What's your name?" The person talking to her was a cute girl with short blond hair. She appeared to be one of the more popular people, with a loud, bouncy voice.

Miku stared at her blankly for a moment, before answering. "My name is Miku..."

"Miku, you have an awesome voice! Do you have any interest in joining the music club?"

It was an innocent question, but it was just the beginning to a bigger disaster than anyone could ever expect.

* * *

_Well. This has pretty much turned into a sequel to The Sorrow of Ritsu Namine (another story I wrote). It's pretty unrelated, but you might want to read that. It's surely not going to be even nearly as good as that story was, but here it is anyways._

_Ah, and I changed the title, I hope you noticed._

_Miku's personality confuses me, in the way that she hates the more popular people, but wants to be one. Maybe she's just confused?_

_I'm glad that I updated this. I actually rewrote it twice, and it's still not exactly how I want it! I have a few other stories I need to work on as well, but right now I want to do this (unless you don't like it, then obviously I'll stop)._

_Please review and continue to read! ~Meimei_

_An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind. ~Buddah_


	3. Where it Begins

_It's easier to resist at the beginning than at the end. -Leonardo da Vinci_

**The Desire of Miku Hatsune**

_Where it Begins_

The blonde girl tugged Miku by the wrist. She dragged her down a hallway, turned, went down another hallway, and pulled her up a flight of stairs. She stopped in front of a pair of large, wooden, double doors, and released Miku's arm. Grinning like a child, she pushed the door open and shoved Miku inside.

It was a normal classroom, without desks. It was on the corner of the building, so there were windows on two walls. Instruments were laid about. There was a drum set in the corner, three guitars of different sizes, a keyboard, and more. A couch was pushed up against one wall. A boy with yellow hair tied up in a ponytail and a girl with green hair sat on it, eating some sort of fancy, cream filled cake.

"Ohh, Rin, who is this?" The green haired girl questioned, shifting her position on the couch.

Orange sunlight filtered into the room from outside. The sun had begun to set, and it painted the clouds yellow. Dust motes floated in the air.

Rin placed her hand on Miku's shoulder. "This is Miku! She's going to be our singer for the show at lunch next week!"

_Eh?_ Questions began to race through Miku's mind. Why would they want _her_ to sing? She was a quiet, antisocial outcast. She was… broken. Why would they even _talk_ to her?

She brushed Rin's hand away, and moved backwards towards the door. Her clunky school shoes made loud noises as they hit the wood floor. She shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, I've got to go, uhm, study. Excuse me."

She spun around and went to leave, but she bumped into someone instead.

Ted was standing in the doorway, looking down at Miku through is glasses. He seemed rather tall from this close up. She looked for a way to dodge around him, but she couldn't move. She backed up again, with her head tilted towards the floor.

He moved forward, and closed the door behind him. "You… you're that girl who…" He went silent.

"Huh? What didja say, Ted? You shouldn't mumble!" Rin butted in, talking with an annoying tone.

"I… didn't say anything." He moved to the back of the room and set his bag on a table, before sitting down in a chair and leaning back.

Miku examined her options.

She had a clear shot at the door, and she could run, like a coward. But she would have to avoid Rin, Ted and the other two people in the room for the rest of her life.

But she could also stay.

These were some of the 'Popular Kids'. She hated them with a passion. They made her want to murder someone, out of anger. But at the same time, she loved them, and they controlled her, like a marionette. Confused with her feelings, Miku made a quick, impulsive decision.

She turned around to look at them. "Actually, maybe studying can wait a while. What was it that you wanted me to do, exactly?"

Rin clapped her hands together in an annoyingly adorable way. "We're the Music Club! We play music at school events! Sometimes we perform songs that we wrote, other times we just compose playlists of songs by popular artists. And then, Luka-chan brings us cake, sometimes. Oh! And there's only a few members here now. We've got a total of 7 and a half members! The half is for someone who only comes sometimes.

Miku-chan, our club is in need of a new female voice! And from what I heard, your singing is be_au_tiful, so you should sing for us! Sounds super cool, right? Aren't you so excited?"

Miku stood in silence for a moment, frowning. The sun continued to set, and it now tinted the room blood red. Peering through her glasses, she scanned the room and the people in it, wondering if they all really had good intentions, or if they really weren't who they seemed to be.

Maybe they were all wolves in sheep's clothing.

Still, the chance to become something she wasn't made Miku's heart beat faster. She could be loved by everyone, if she played her cards right. She could actually become friends with the people in this dusty classroom. Maybe she could change herself, and actually start to enjoy life.

Chuckling under her breath, Miku smiled. _I'm broken. I can't change that. But this could be interesting._

"Alright, I'll sing."

"Aha! Yay!" Rin skipped into the back of the room and pulled a paper out of a drawer in a desk. She hopped back to the couch, where her backpack sat, and pulled out a blue pen, with koala bears printed all over it. Scribbling something on the paper, she handed it to Miku.

"Signup sheet! Join the music club! Sing here, sign it!"

Miku took the paper and pen over to the coffee table by the couch, set it down, and quickly signed her name.

_**Miku Hatsune**_

Stepping back and handing the paper to Rin, Miku flashed her cutest smile. "I'd love to stay, but I actually do have to go." She turned, fanning her long skirt out slightly, and treaded out of the room, leaving behind clunky footsteps.

As Miku walked home that day, it began to rain.

* * *

_I love this story, really. I think it's because of how much I can identify with Miku. I mean, sometimes, I feel pretty broken too. Everyone does, sometimes._

_Oh, and a wonderful language arts teacher of mine once said that we write what we know about or have experienced._

_So, according to the stories that I've uploaded, I know and have experienced love letters, huge egos, near death experiences, people with narrow minds, cross-dressers, suicide, 'broken' people, random adventures, a lack of a plot, awkward love, aliens, queens, lots of snow, internet memes, lack of coffee, supernatural creatures and happenings, bloody noses, lies, and plenty of cake._

_Yep, that pretty much sums up the story of my life._

_Haha! Seriously though, most of that is pretty accurate. I encourage you to gather the topics that you've written about and do the same thing._

_Review and keep reading! And drink lots of tea, it's good for your throat. But don't add to much sugar, and don't spill it on yourself. Stay wonderful! ~Meimei_


	4. Selfish

**The Desire of Miku Hatsune**

_Selfish_

The next morning was another drab one, with rain drizzling from the pale sky. Miku's walk to school was depressing, and by the time she actually got there, she just wanted to go home. It was one of those days when you felt if anything could go wrong, it would. The weather was the first thing to fail, but Miku figured that was just the start. She nearly forgot about the previous day's ordeal with the music club, being so concerned with the weather and whatnot, but her memory of it easily returned when the bright eyed blonde girl stopped her in the hallway on her way to her first class.

"Miku~! Hey! Wanna rehearse after school today? You've gotta learn the songs, don'tcha?" Rin was grinning at Miku, with an annoyingly adorable daisy yellow cell phone in her hand. It was covered with colorful and charming stickers. A cell phone strap with a koala charm dangling off the end hung from it, swaying ever so slightly.

"Oh, right," Miku crossed an arm over her chest uncomfortably. "Alright, that sounds good, I guess." She pushed the words through her mouth with difficulty, looking to the side, avoiding Rin's overpowering gaze.

Rin giggled for no apparent reason. "Yay~! So, so, I'll text the other members of the club so they know to gather after school and meet you. Kyaa~this is gonna be so fun!" Rin waved her hand and turned away from Miku, walking while pressing keys on her cell phone, not paying attention to anyone who got in her way. A walkway was produced as people moved aside to let her through, anyways, as they stared at her. She was so popular, it seemed unrealistic.

From there, the day went rather smooth, and better than expected. Classes were easy, and Miku passed the time by taking notes, as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary to be accounted for. There were no more unexpected events or encounters until lunchtime, again, when Teto met up with her in her classroom. But even that wasn't a major oddity for Miku. Teto talked to her all the time.

Teto pulled a chair over to Miku's desk and sat in it politely, with her legs crossed. She placed her hands in her lap and tilted her head to Miku, smiling ever so gently. Teto's obviously better-than-average etiquette was a clear sign that her family had a bit more money than an average household. No, that was an understatement. Teto was rich, although she wasn't snobby or anything of that sort. She was just…proper, as a result from her higher-class family. Still, she lived a rather modest life, considering the amount of money her parents made.

"Miku, would you like to watch some anime after school today at my house? Ruko and Ritsu will be there too. Ah, and this anime is about a cat girl who loses her ears cause she falls in love with a boy from earth, and-oh, wait, I forgot to mention that she's also an alien. Anyways, she's given only enough of her powers back to transform into some sort of magical-girl type person to fight evil. It sounds cheesy, but it's so good, really…"

Despite the fact that Miku enjoyed listening to Teto's childish yet soothing banter, her mind began to drift. She looked away from her friend and glanced around the room absentmindedly.

Neru Akita sat across the room, chatting absentmindedly with someone at a desk while staring at her phone, inputting letters on the keypad. Neru was known for her spreading of rumors by digital means. She was a rather nice girl, but she couldn't keep any secret whatsoever. If anyone told her _any_ bit of gossip at all, no matter how unbelievable it was, everyone at their school would undoubtedly hear the news within a few hours. Neru had friends, but people were obviously very careful with what they told her.

Haku sat at a desk farther to the back of the room, with her head down. She was probably drunk again, in the middle of the day, trying (and failing) to sleep it off before next class. Haku was victim to a few rumors, although not many. People said she was held back for two years, and that was why she was taller and generally more mature looking than every other student at the small high school. Miku had also overheard someone else say that she also killed her only brother, and got off easy because it happened in elementary school. Those were just ridiculous rumors, and were _certainly_ not to be trusted.

It seemed that everyone at Miku's school had a rumor or two about them spread around. Even Miku, despite her lack of noticability. Someone once said that she was actually a genius who came to a less prestigious school to get out of the spotlight. That was an absolute, downright lie, even though it was true Miku didn't like being put on the spot. Another one Miku overheard was that she hated the world, no, hated the universe, and was actually suicidal. Miku wasn't exactly thrilled with the way society worked, but she certainly didn't have plans to kill herself. That was just too cliché.

"Miku?"

She noiselessly snapped back into her one sided conversation with Teto, blinking with numb surprise.

"Miku, can you come tonight or not?" Teto pouted doubtfully.

"Oh, if it's right after school, no, I can't, but if it's later…"

Teto nodded. "Come over around five or six or so. Uhm, I promised that new girl, Iroha, that I'd sit with her for some of lunch, on the roof. I think some other people are coming too, so do you want to eat with us?"

Miku silently shook her head no with an emotionless expression.

"Ah, um, okay then. See you later, Miku." Teto left Miku's desk and wandered away somewhere, with her steps even and her back straight, just like a rich girl's should be. Miku began to pick hopelessly at her lunch,putting one grain of rice in her mouth at a time, but decided that she wasn't hungry and began to drift off again.

The classroom was mostly full of morons. Idiots who didn't do their homework and figured they would still get into college, otakus who obsessed over dating sims, only being able to show affection for 2-D girls, and an assortment of other small, semi-antisocial outcasts dotted the room pathetically. This was clearly a gathering for those who were less charismatically gifted.

Then, the door to the classroom slid open, and it seemed to get less weary almost instantly. The atmosphere seemed to gain allure, and people within it shifted uncomfortably at the sudden change in their natural conditions.

Rin and her blond haired guy friend stepped in the room proudly, giving off an air of obnoxious superiority. The class hushed momentarily, and then began to chatter with excitement at the sight of two popular and attractive people in their moron-filled classroom.

"Miku! Hiya!" Rin called to the unemotional girl, waving a hand in a friendly way. She paraded over to Miku's desk without a care in the world. Her gold hair bobbed effervescently with each enthusiastic step. She slammed her open palms down on the desk, causing Miku to jolt upward in a startled way. "Heya, I wanted to ask if you could play any instruments. Cause wouldn't it be cool If you could sing and play too? And if we know what instrument you can play, we can easily find it for you before this afternoon," She touched her pointer finger to her bottom lip thoughtfully. "I play guitar. And my brother, this weird kid with the ponytail, his name is Len and he plays bass." She giggled girlishly, covering her mouth as she laughed lightly.

Miku looked to Len, who was pouting slightly in a cool sort of way, with his hands in his pockets. His uniform was worn improperly, with his shirt untucked and his tie loose, but his bad-boy appearance was oddly sexy yet...was it manry? Yes, his appearance was sexy and manry. But, it wasn't in the awesome way of manryness. No, this was that annoying, weeaboo, crazy-insane fangirl manryness, in the bad way. Miku was undeniably disgusted.

Plus, she could smell the obnoxious amount of cologne he wore from six feet away. How gross.

She did her best to not wrinkle her nose in dislike at Len. She had to be polite if she wanted to be loved. Rin wasn't as bad. If she relaxed a bit and stopped acting so annoyingly adorable, maybe she wouldn't be so difficult to tolerate?

Miku adjusted her glasses on her nose and looked away for a moment. She looked back at Rin and shook her head slowly.

"I don't play any instruments,"

That was a lie, of course. She had taken piano lessons since grade school, and her brother had started teaching her guitar more than a year ago. She wasn't particularly talented at piano, despite years of lessons, but she was actually pretty alright at guitar.

"Oh, okay, that's fine. Hey, hey, I've got another question~! So, after we practice, do you want to come over to my house? Gumi, the girl you met when you visited the club yesterday, will be there. Oh, oh, and another club member, too! It'll be sooo fun! You should come. Oh, maybe you could sleep over? We could play games, and eat sweets…OH! And I bought a new karaoke machine! You could show the others your amazing singing skills!" Damn, this girl talked a lot. She barely took a breath.

Miku forced a small smile on her lips. _This will end well, and everyone will love you. It's all worth it, all of it…_She gave herself encouraging thoughts as she tried to process the mass of data Rin had just fed her. Wait, she was supposed to go to Teto's house after staying late afterschool. Her smile disappeared, and her usual blank expression returned. Her dull blue eyes darkened behind her thick, square glasses.

_I told Teto I would go to her house._

_But I go with her all the time._

_It couldn't hurt if I changed my plans just once…right?_

"Um, Miku, what are you, a zombie?" Rin waved her hand in front of Miku's blank face, pulling her out of her own thoughts.

Pushing out a dry laugh, Miku gave Rin her best grin. "I'd love to visit your house. It would be…uhm, epic." She cringed at her own use of a detestable slang term.

"Okeydokey~!" Rin stood up tall and turned, with her too-short skirt swishing dangerously, threatening to reveal her (probably) adorable panties. Len trailed behind her silently, like a dog, acting casual.

Miku sighed. This was all for her well-being. Nobody truly knew or cared about her anyways, so if she chose Rin over Teto just _one time_, it wouldn't matter. So maybe she was selfish, it's not like it would have a serious impact on anyone.

**X**

"I apologize for not telling you earlier, I tried to find you, but I didn't see you on the roof."

"Miku, of course I wasn't on the roof, I know I _said_ I would be, but it turned out that it was raining. Anyways, why are you canceling our plans?" Teto crossed her arms and looked at Miku with a questioning expression and her head tilted to the side. She bit her lip, as if to hold in a sob.

"I realized I had somewhere else to be." Miku lied without hesitance. She considered Teto just another person, not her friend. Anyways, people herd lies everyday, what bad could one more do?

"Ah." Teto rubbed her arm. Her lip quivered as she looked away. "I guess, another time then?"

"Sure."

The twin-drilled girl immediately cheered up and grinned. It was strange how easily Teto could cheer up, even after being disappointed so rudely. She was innocent and pure. Poor girl, she hadn't realized mow painfully sour society was. The girls swiftly exchanged goodbyes, and Teto quietly walked out of the classroom. It was now empty, with the exception of Miku, who sat at a desk with her head turned to the window. She peered through square glasses at the hazy sky.

"Now, onward, to face the music club. I'm gonna make them love me."

* * *

_WHAT IS THIS THING? THIS, IS THIS AN UPDATE?_

_Fwaah, just kiddin'. It hasn't been that long, has it?_

_Anyways, I've kinda, pretty much gotten myself some writer's block. And that's inconvenient 'cause I've got like, four chapters all in different stories that I need to write. And then I realized that I had this chapter mostly written, and I just had to add a bit more and revise it. And that's good, because, clearly I'm having trouble writing. Anyways, it's kind of like when you have something on the tip of your tongue, and you just want to say it, but you can't. It's frustrating._

_I'ts a bit depressing, but a lot of Miku's views in this story are based on my own. Or really, how I used to think. I wasn't the most optimistic person, you see. I'm different now. But that's another long story, and has no place to be told here. And in another similarity, I also used to have glasses. But they where butt-ugly, lemme tell ya. I wear contacts now, thank goodness, they compliment my appearance much more._

_Bwaah. So anyways, review, puh-leeze. I promise I'll love you for it, even if you think it's pointless to review when you have barely anything to say. Just do it, my darling. See you, and in the mean time, be as _FABULOUS _as can be.__~Meimei_


End file.
